


(Pity) Party Favor

by pukeytyler (cherryblur)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Birthday Party, Cannibalism, Feminization, Gore, Kidnapping, M/M, Pastels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblur/pseuds/pukeytyler
Summary: No one comes to Tyler’s birthday.





	(Pity) Party Favor

**Author's Note:**

> cute shit aka party favor/pity party’s lovechild  
> yes i know im a slut for fem tyler shut up he’s a bab

His invitations are pink.  
Sealed with a darker shade of wax, pressed down with a kiss-shaped marker.  
His curvy, looping handwriting details a truly grand party and requests all to arrive to bring only their smile and a small gift. 

They sit bunched, wrapped in petite ribbon, and wait for the mailman to deliver the envelopes to their rightful addresses.  
And he waits for days knowing every name he sent them to. 

It’s Tyler’s birthday.  
He’s outdone himself, really.  
Balloons drift along the ceiling of the house, pinks and whites dangling twisted strings onto unforseeing shoulders.  
Pastel streamers line every nook and cranny, every corner. Confetti sits and dazzles the floor below his little socked feet. 

Records play lazy love songs through an old phonograph. It doesn’t dampen the mood one bit, actually, because Tyler can’t stop dancing. 

_It’s my party, and I’ll cry if I want to._

He’s wearing his best dress for the big day-a soft thing, the same shade as the baby pink balloons dancing atop his fingertips.  
It frills and fans out when he twirls and just makes his heart swell.  
Ribbons of sheer fabric are tied on his wrists-like dancer’s ribbon batons, almost-and when they flow behind him as he walks he feels like a true princess.

His nails are of the same shade of pink. Sometimes he feels he overdoes it with the color but remembers how daintily sweet he is when decked head to toe in the hue.  
He’s sure all of his guests will adore him.

It’s almost noon, the clock chimes.  
It’s almost time for the party to start.

A cake sits beneath a glass cover, intricately iced with whites and pinks and finally coated in sprinkles shaped like hearts.  
Candles of the matching shape are dotted across the top.

Tyler’s quite good with baking, if he does say so himself.

All in all, he doesn’t really care who shows up.  
As long as Josh comes.

Josh, the blue-hued boy with lips covered in smiles and hands ready to catch the clumsy brunette.  
Tyler would die for him.

He genuinely doesn’t joke when he says this, either. Josh was a pure soul he wanted all for himself. He’d gladly kill or be killed for such an innocent heart.

And so now, he waits.  
The couch dips below his weight and he crosses his legs gently. The clock ticks insanely loud above him, but it’s fine.  
They’ll all show up eventually.

It turns into 1:00, then 1:30.  
It’s 2:00 when his jaw sets and his teeth start to grind.  
2 hours late, he thinks. That can’t be the latest anyone’s arrived, right?

Must have forgotten the time.

His toes curl inside the socks he wears.  
He decides he’ll try to call.

Josh’s number is cemented in his brain. Locked in, never to be forgotten.

The candy blue landline phone in his hand rings four times before a robotic voice requests a voicemail.  
_Leave a message at the tone._

”Josh,” He starts. “Um-it’s Tyler. Call me back when..when you get this.”  
_Or when you’ve got a minute._

”I don’t know if you got my invitation, but I’m-I’m having a party today-tonight, at my house.” He swallows. “It’s my birthday.”

He twirls the cord in his finger absentmindedly and tries to find more to say.  
“You can come whenever you want, it’s sort of..open for whoever.”  
_No it wasn’t._.

”I hop-“  
The line cuts him off before he can say any more.

_Oh wait, you know what? Maybe just forget it._

The phone clicks back into place and is the only noise left besides the airy drone of a finished record spinning.  
It’s okay. He’ll come.

Tyler’s cake has started to melt in the warm afternoon sun. Odd for December.

His heart starts to thrum against his chest, beating in a way that tells him _no one will come._  
He doesn’t listen.

The board games and treats set up on the coffee tables have become a bit dusty. It’s hard to keep up in a house with so many high-up windows, he reminds himself.  
They haven’t been out that long, have they?

His phone never rings in the reply of his verbal invite.  
He smiles to himself while in his spot on the couch.  
He can’t believe how selfish they all are.

His balloons have started to deflate, drooping and fizzling out onto the floor. The streamers do the same and sag from their hung places.  
_Happy birthday Tyler!_ , once stretched across the wall behind the couch, hangs down by one thumbtack. The rest is ripped.

The ribbons on Tyler’s wrists catch under his toes when he stumbles to the pristine white door leading to the basement.  
His lips are pushed out in a puffy pout that gleams rosy pinks and dark reds.

He hesitates at first. He gives them another chance. Maybe they’ll come.

They don’t.

He supposes he should bring some cake for them, then.  
It’s sweet. Gentle, cute, even. The knife Tyler uses to cut it is a little big for such a modest cake, but he just didn’t have any other clean ones!

The piece sits rested on its side, tucked onto a fragile white place inlaid with lace patterns. A fork sticks out of it playfully.

A dark crimson oozes from the layers in between and stains the white covering so much.  
Red velvet is his favorite.

He tiptoes down the basement steps, holding the plate with both hands as if it falling could mean imminent disaster.  
Everyone’s so happy to see him he almost forgot about how mad he is.

”You guys,” He says to them, eyebrows furrowed in the dim light. They don’t reply.  
“How could you forget today? It’s the most special of them all and you just...ignored me.”

”Don’t say you didn’t know, because I sent you all invitations.”  
He sniffles with hurt on his face and only one pair of eyes locks onto his.

Josh.

The blush on his cheeks rises when Josh looks at him with that pleading gaze.  
He’s the only one acknowledging him, the sweetheart.

The rest of his friends lie twitchy and covered in flies.  
He whimpers through the gag in his mouth and writhes when Tyler steps closer. His pretty pink socks squish when they step in week-old blood puddles.

”I brought you a piece of cake,” Tyler tells his angel. “I know how hard it must’ve been to make the party.”  
He laughs gently.  
“You’ve been getting awfully thin,” He muses. Josh watches him lift the filthy t-shirt covering his malnourished body up.

”Are you not eating what I’ve been giving you?”  
He gestures to bloody, half shattered plates that look as if they’ve been sitting for weeks.  
Unknown lumps of meat sit pumped full of maggots.

He pushes a half-rotted corpse to the side with his foot so he can kneel in front of Josh, who begins to cry.

”No, no,” Tyler coos. “Please don’t feel bad! I could never be mad at you, love.”  
“It’s okay if you weren’t hungry.”

He removes the gag from Josh’s mouth and gets zero voice because he’s trained his blue-haired boy so well.  
“I know you still care, don’t you?” He begins to break a piece of cake off with the fork and guides it to Josh’s closed mouth.

He breathes heavily and looks paler than the moon. He must be so tired.

”It’s red velvet,” Tyler whispers with a smile. Josh isn’t too sure because it’s _gooey._  
He smells blood.  
Of course, he always smells blood, though.

Tyler chokes the whole piece down Josh’s throat, bite by bite, and looks as happy as can be when his stomach settles for the last ten minutes he’s down there.

”See? I knew you could do it,” He smiles with pride. “You should like it, it’s made from your mother,” He muses.

Josh’s eyes widen because he knows Tyler would never lie about something like that and his heart drops down to his shamefully full stomach.

He begins to gag and his arms strain against the shackles holding him to the wall.  
He pants and cries and Tyler can’t think of a more beautiful creature.

“You’re much better than them, don’t worry,” He gestures to the rotting corpses Josh used to call friends, neighbors, even family. Tyler had found them all.  
“Much better than them.”

Josh’s voice is hoarse when he speaks, telling as he hasn’t been able to for the past two weeks.  
“Please,” He chokes out, swallowing down the bile threatening to rise from his throat. “If you really love me, please _let me go_.”

Tyler stops and falls back onto his haunches. His bottom half is nearly soaked in pungent old blood by now, the pink dress hugging his waist dipped in red.

”Josh,” He says softly, frowning.  
“You know why I can’t do that, darling.”

He brushes a greasy blue curl out of Josh’s face. “I love you too much to set you free.”  
“I don’t think I could bear watching you go.”

He stands, adjusting his now dirty dress.  
“Plus,” He says with that giggling laugh Josh was terrified of. ”I’d have to kill you before you went to the police.”

”And we don’t want that,” He coos. Josh shakes his head because the gag is back in now, which means the brunette is leaving.

He trots up the stairs and leaves Josh in pure darkness, alone with his decaying bodies.  
He’s sure the boy has got to be as insane as he is by now.

He leaves footprints when he walks across the light wood floor, and he almost slips a few times.  
The cake is out in the open and flies buzz around the weeping flesh of the inside layers.

He hums and begins to clean up the leftovers of the party.

What a wonderful birthday, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> i! hated! this! but the beginning went so good i had to finish it so fuck here you go


End file.
